


Would anyone even notice a different for an Evil Gearloose?

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Dark, Dark Character, Dark Comedy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Thoughts, Dubious Science, Evil, Evil Plans, Fake Science, For Science!, Gallows Humor, Horniness, Humor, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Humor, Jekyll and Hyde, Jokes, Lies, M/M, Mad Scientists, Manipulation, Possessive Behavior, Science, Some Humor, Swearing, Villains, Weirdness, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I was talking to my duck research team, Doomz. They told me that some rando thoeried up that the Gyro Gearloose we know in The certain Ducktales, is actually the evil counterpart for Gyro. I doubt it but it would explain why he's a jerk.So anyways, here's Mad Ducktor being horny for Scrooge McDuck. Hope you like it.





	Would anyone even notice a different for an Evil Gearloose?

Scrooge McDuck walked into the laboratory with a plate of muffins. He set the plate down and looked around. "Where's that damned mad scientist?" McDuck grumbled to himself in the notably more dark laboratory. The oldest duck in the world pondered if Gyro had broken the lights in another test. He did not want to replace the lights again. 

A taller bird appeared, already eating the muffins. Scrooge turned to him and happily noted, "You never eat the muffins I gave you before." It was nice to have something that Gyro wasn't going to sarcastically disregard for once. The thin bird shrugged it off, "I'm just hungry." The richest duck in the world worried the beanpole before him wasn't eating too much. Gyro Gearloose didn't normally devour a whole plate so quickly. The top hatted duck made a note to himself, scanning the room again. 

"Where's Crackshell?" The older duck questioned. He didn't expect to get an answer so quickly. It almost sounded like the younger bird had rehearsed this. "Fenton is out. Gizmoduck Mallardy." The shorter duck cocked an eye, feeling for a light switch. He couldn't seem to find it. The hatted duck fumed, "I can't see a blasted thing in here!" Then the young man started laughing to himself. It didn't sound the same. The old man rolled his eyes and huffed out, "GYRO! Quit your quackery and turn on the damned lights!!" 

"My test requires the lights be off." The thin and tall bird bit back some measure of salt and sour in his tone. The richest duck in all of fiction breathed out in done with this SHIT. Talking to the scientist was like talking to a brick wall. He started to the door. A trip that was quickly cut short. McDuck bumped into the bird that seemed like Gryo. Now he could almost see him, something was wildly different. Scrooge narrowed his eyes and pointed out, "You seem more pink than usual."

The Mad Scientist merely requested calmly, "Why don't you sit down, Mr. McDuck?" The shortest of the two crossed his arms and sat down in a chair that wasn't there before. As per norm, Gyro Gearloose wasn't giving him an answer. The hatted man thought about it. Why the hell was Gyro being so cryptic?... It was like there was a bunch of tiny things that were off. 

These wonderings were stopped shy of a conclusion, by a very out of character act by Gearloose to his boss. Affection. Physical affection. Scrooge McDuck grabbed the hand on his hips and took it off. "Gyro, You are my employee. I intend for our relationship to be professional." While the affection was no doubt pleasurable, he is still his boss. It isn't a great idea to date one's employees. More over when said employee is a comic book akin scientist. Scrooge moved to stand up, only to find two hands on his shoulders trying to prevent it. "You aren't going anywhere."

The adventurer simply pushed the beanpole away, just enough get up. "Gearloose, I'm not going to tolerate anymore of this nonsense." McDuck apathically spat. He opened the door and began to exit the room. 

The End.


End file.
